


Lock the last open door

by McMilkThistle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming of Age, Execution, For all you angst lovers, Heavy Angst, Levi and Eren unrequited love, Longing, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, No happy endings, wrongful killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks of a way to be with Eren once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the last open door

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if I could write angst, feedback would be great!

Levi feel out of the rickety wooden chair. With out the usual restraints on it he had squirmed off the edge, and ended up rolling on the floor. His ankles and hands bound in thick leather. wearing the only thing they allowed in this place: A straight jacket.  
He kinda hoped he wouldn't go off the deep end. After what happened, and all the death prior to it, why had he?  
Death count was just names on stacks of paper as tall as him. What did one more matter?   
But it did matter, to him at least.

"Captain your not well." and "I think you should calm down." he had ignored them all, until he was halfway down the throat of a Titan. His only saving grace was his own body, some thing he has found he can't trust anymore. It went into auto pilot, and sliced through the jugular, allowing him an exit.

Why was he in a place like this? On the floor, feeling dead. Feeling life less? 

The Brat was dead. Executed to be rather blatant. Eren had one last night of freedom, and then they had shot him til he bleed out. Not in the head like a sane, person would do, but continually, in places that people usually wouldn't die from. Like the legs, and arms, his hip and finally the sides of his mouth. Levi didn't ant to look. But the higher ups implore he be there, to model his failure to kill Eren. As a reminder that he had failed to protect the one he loved, and his people. Levi had loved Eren. But by the time Levi had mustered up the courage to look into his lover's eyes, the boy had no ligaments left in his face to even knee his dislocated jaw closed. He was cuffed to a steel pole, as he was beaten. And Levi was forced to watch, his ears choking down screams.

He sobbed quietly to himself, the memory killing him. Through out it all he had been hoping Eren would brake free, release himself of his bonds and rampage away, hide himself, and just live on. But he never did. Because Levi had told him to not resist.

The cell door opened and Levi didn't look up. He was pulled to his feet, as a large nurse sat him back in his chair.

"Levi." he said, the dark haired male didn't even respond. "How are you feeling today?"

"The same way Eren did," Levi looked up a little. "When he bludgeoned the life out of him." He sank back in his chair, rubbing the red indents on his wrists where the metal clamps never ceased biting into his flesh.

"Do you need your medication?"

"No." Levi sunk down a little more, feeling like a child, whose mother was asking if they needed their temperature checked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Well, is there anything you would like me to bring you?" The nurse stood clip board in hand.

"Bring me his body." Levi mumbled.

"Excuse Me?"

Levi looked up from his damaged flesh. "I want to see his body."

"Where very sorry, but I don't think that will help in your recovery."

"Then don't bother asking what I want." Levi huffed.

"How about I bring you something for your insomnia?"

"Have you ever cured death?"

"Um, no..." the nurse looked down at the floor.

"Have you ever used death as a cure?"

"Well," the nurse swallowed. "Let's not talk about this."

"Could you cure me, doctor?" Levi's shaky breath made his yearning for Eren's touch even more painful. He felt a pang in his chest. It was the only way they could be together again."...with Death?"

**Author's Note:**

> Are your feels feeling it yet?


End file.
